Sugar rush
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: 3.What if a baker has fallen for her #1 customer? Will her lovelife be as sweet as her pastries?And what if her bestfriend's love has the same name as her puppy? Will the boy be turned off? turned into a twoshot. please read and review! AxK NxY
1. Sugar Rush

**KONNICHIWA MINNA SAN!**

**THIS STORY POPPED INTO MY MIND WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO MY I POD WHILE EATING COOKIES AND WATCHING GAKUEN ALICE...**

**IT SO HAPPENS THAT ANNA AND KOKO WAS THE ONE I SAW WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO THAT SONG SO...**

**YAY ANNA AND KOKO!**

**R&R!**

Anna is now opening her bakery for another day's work. She has 2 main reasons for this.

1.)She opens the bakery because she must sell her pastries

2.)She wants to see her #1 customer again!

Oh, she was struck by cupid when she met her #1 customer who always buy from her 3x a day!

"Nonoko I'm so excited to see him again..." Anna said to her bestfriend Nonoko.

"The Monkey with the desert hair?" Nonoko asked.

"MONKEY?! More like a Prince Charming Nonoko! You're such a meanie!" Anna complained.

"Whatever Anna chan. There he comes now!" Nonoko said as she pointed to the man who has kinda long desert hair and Dark Maize eyes. He was about 5'7 in height. Anna squealed in delight and just finished brushing her rebonded hair.

**_I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from head to my toes  
I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground_**

Anna had her own world. Background was pure pink with Pink pastries and hearts.

**_'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way (out of my way)_**

Then the boy, as expected, hopped inside the bakery and looked for some pastries.

"May I help you sir?" Anna asked

**_Crossing the line (crossing the line)_**

"Oh, Do you have some stock of this Heart shaped cookie?" the boy said.

"Why yes sir, I'm Anna Umenomiya!" Anna introduced herself

**_Making me say what I have in mind_**

_'She's so kawaii! Umenomiya Anna? It fits her so much!_'the boy thought

"And I'm Yome Kokoro, call me Koko or Kokoroyomi" Koko introduced himself

**_You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_**

Anna was very happy that now, she knew her crush's name. She started to blush because she suddenly thinked this _Anna Yome..._

**_Ain't nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_**

Koko was loving the sight. A spaced out Anna who is blushing a tinge of Pink. Then he didn't noticed he blushed himself.

**_I got a sweet tooth  
And a taste for you_**

"Uhm, I'll get your orders right away Sir Kokoroyomi!" Anna chirped.

"Arigatou" Koko said as he seated down on a chair.

**_And it might be too obvious but  
I (I) I can't help myself from what I do_**

Anna hurriedly ran to their kitchen. "Nonoko! Nonoko! I finally knew his name! His name was Yome Kokoro! Kawaii desu!" Anna squealed in delight.

"I know Anna, I was watching the whole thing! You spaced out and blushed in front of him!" Nonoko said.

"What? So embarrasing" said a blushing Anna.

"But, you wanna know a good thing?" Nonoko said.

"Hai! Hai! Anything just a good thing!" Anna squealed.

"He blushed too when he found you in that state." Nonoko said happily.

**_'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way (out of my way)_**

"You might forget his order Anna, here are the Heart shaped pastries. Whoah, this Valentine's day our Heart shaped pastries are a hit!" Nonoko said.

"Hai Hai!" Anna said as she got some Heart shaped pastries and put them in a paperbag.

**_Crossing the line (crossing the line)  
Making me say what I have in mind_**

"Here are your pastries sir Kokoroyomi!" Anna said happily as she gave Koko the paperbag.

**_(You make) you make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_**

"Arigatou Anna chan!" said Koko as he gave Anna the money and exited the bakery house.

**_Ain't nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
(You are) I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_**

Anna happily followed Koko using her eyes as she looked past the glass walls. She saw him stop at a flower shop then he gave the heart shaped pastries to the vendor there who had green short hair with perms at the ends.

Anna was heartbroken at the sight.

**_Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_**

"Anna, you're spacing out, what's wrong?" asked a worried looking Nonoko. Anna could only point at the direction where she saw Koko give the green haired girl the pastries he bought.

**_Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much_**  
**_'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way (out of my way)_**

Nonoko looked at the sight which Anna pointed to and saw the green haired girl embrace Koko. After that Anna started crying and left the bakery.

**_Crossing the line (crossing the line)  
Making me say what I have in mind_**

"Thanks for the pastries Kokoroyomi! Here's the boquet of roses you wanted for free!" The green girl said.

"Thanks sis!Sumire You're the greatest!" Koko said.

"Planning to give it to someone special?" Sumire asked.

"Well yeah" Koko replied.

**_(You make) you make me so excited  
(I don't) and I don't wanna fight it  
(You are) I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_**

Koko saw the crying Anna pass the flower shop.

Then Koko decided to follow her.

**_(It ain't) ain't nothing better, baby  
(For real) is it for real or maybe?  
(You are) I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_**

"Anna chan! Matte! Onegai!" shouted Koko.

"Nani desu?" said Anna while she stopped and wiped all her tears showing a faint smile.

**_(You make) baby you're my sugar rush  
(I don't) I get weak and talk too much  
(You are) you're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_**

Nonoko was panting heavily because of chasing the fast runner Anna.

"Well because..." Koko managed to say as he gave Anna the flowers.

"Will you be my girl?" as Koko kneeled offering her the boquet of roses.

All the townsfolk surrounded a circle around the two lovers.

**_(It ain't) baby you're my sugar rush  
(For real) I get weak and talk too much  
(You are)_**

"Yes! Hai! Yes Kokoroyomi kun!" Anna squealed in delight as she hugged Koko tightly.

Nonoko almost cried at the scene and wished she had a sweet lovelife like Anna chan.

Then a blonde haired boy with glasses suddenly bumped to her.

"Gomenasai Miss..." The boy said looking directly to Nonoko. Nonoko felt a blush crept on her face.

"Arigatou Anna chan!" as Koko hugged back

**_You are my sugar rush_**

Indeed, Anna has a sweet life full of Sugar.

**HOW WAS IT?**

**IS IT GOOD?**

**R&R!**


	2. Puppy Love

**Hi Guys! Sugar Rush has another chapter! It's not a oneshot anymore! It's a twoshot! Because some requested for me to make it a twoshot. Hope u like this! In the last chapter, It was focused on Anna and Koko right? Now, It's focused on Nonoko and Yuu **

Chapter 2: Puppy Love

Last week was a sweet day for Anna. Finally the man of her dreams has proposed to her. But there was a problem, She noticed that her bestfriend is acting strange.

"Nonoko chan, Are you alright?" Anna asked. Obviously worried for her bestfriend. Nonoko was recently humming love songs whenever she bakes. She always has her own world. Always staring at the view outside the window sighing.

"Yeah" Nonoko mumbled. Not taking her gaze away from the window.

"But Nonoko, your cheeks always turns cerise without a particular reason, You've been staring at the window for almost everyday! And the pastries you're baking have been too sweet recently!What must I render for you to be back to your old self?" Anna said but Nonoko's still staring at the window.

"Sorry, you can render him..." Nonoko mumbled again.

"Him?! Who?!" Anna asked while looking at the window. "Him..." Nonoko mumbled. Anna sighed. There's so many men outside. She can't identify whom Nonoko is referring to.But she is definitely sure of one thing,

Then Koko entered the bakery. He immediately went to the counter to greet Anna.

"Morning Anna! How's my Sugar?" Koko asked cutely. Anna sighed. "Hi Koko, I'm totally bushed." Anna said.

"Why? Because of the customers?" Koko asked. Anna shook her head. "No, It's about Nonoko, She's been acting very strange lately. And she's not working properly because of it!" Anna said.

"Oh, Let me see what I can do, Wait here, I'm just gonna call my bestfriend." Koko said as Anna nodded.

Anna went to Nonoko again and tried to look for the man Nonoko is referring to. But she really can't. She remembered when she was in Nonoko's place. She was really staring at the window often but not as much as Nonoko. Oh, how she wished Nonoko could just be like her.

Anna looked at the window. She really can't guess who so, she just looked at Koko which is heading to the flower shop. Koko already told Anna that the girl whom he offered the pastries to is her sister, Sumire. Anna really felt like an idiot back there but, It was convenient.

Anna noticed that Koko was talking to a man with pale blonde hair in glasses. After a short time of talking, they walked back to the bakery. Then she sensed that Nonoko moved her head eveywhere Koko and the other boy goes. She had a suspicion.

"Nonoko!! Don't tell me you like Koko too! Nooo! But I thought you once called him a monkey!!" Anna panicked. Nonoko then popped out a vein. "Idiot, I don't like him" she said out of the blue which gave relief to Anna.

"Then it means, that's the boy you like?" Anna said pointing to the boy who's with Koko.

"Yeah..." Nonoko mumbled returning to her staring self.

A little while later, Koko and the guy finally went inside the bakery. Nonoko enthusiastically stood up and stared at the boy with hearts on her eyes. The guy did the same too when he saw Nonoko. Koko and Anna sweatdropped.

"Uhh, err, I guess you two have met before?" Koko said. The two nodded.

"Uhh, Yuu, this is Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna's bestfriend and Anna and Nonoko, this is Yuu Tobita, my bestfriend." Koko said. Then finally Yuu and Nonoko returned to their old selves.

"Hi, Yuu! roll over!" Nonoko said unconsciously. Yuu raised a brow. Then Anna hurriedly went infront of Nonoko and said "Oh, She means norce to meort youw.." Anna said covering for Nonoko.

"Oh, Hi too Nonoko chan! Nice to meet you too! But, you could've said it clearly" Yuu said with a smile.

"Uhh, what do you want to eat?" Koko asked to Yuu as they sat on the bench.

"Want some puppy treats?" Nonoko said unconsciously, again.Yuu sweatdropped. Then there goes Anna to the rescue again.

"Umm, Puppy treats is what we call to this bone shaped cookies! It's not for puppies though! It's for us humans!" Anna said pointing to the bone shaped cookies. Good thing they have those.

"Oh, sure!" Yuu and Koko said in unison.

"Okay, let's go Anna! We don't want to let our other pastries be overcooked in the oven don't we?" Nonoko said as Yuu stood up and said. "I'll help!"

"No! You sit, Sit! Sit!" Anna said while waving her hand as a sign to Yuu to sit. He obeyed.

When Anna and Nonoko finally entered their house which is only a door away, Anna spoke first " Nonoko! You've been treating Yuu kun like your puppy!" Anna said. "Ruff ruff" they heard and looked left to see a puppy.

"But, I just can't help it! I'm used to saying those things to Yuu! (puppy)" Nonoko said as she cuddled with her puppy.

"But Nonoko, you couldn't just say those things to Yuu kun you know? And to think, You like Yuu kun don't you?"Anna said while Nonoko blushed cerise.

"Yeah! I admit I do! But, when I learned his name...I..I" Nonoko mumbled but Anna hushed her.

"If you really like, or maybe _love_ Yuu kun, You must love him with all of your hypothalamus! Despite his name!" Anna said. Nonoko sweatdropped.

"Hypothalawatta?" Nonoko asked. "Hypothalamus! That's the part of our brain where our feelings are stored! Our heart just pumps blood so, what's the use of saying Love with all your heart?" Anna said. Nonoko just sighed.

"But still," Nonoko mumbled. "Well, you could always change Yuu's(puppy) name you know! " Anna said. Nonoko shook her head.

"I can't! It fits him perfectly!" Nonoko said. Anna sighed.

"Well, there is one thing you could do you know?" Anna said.

"And what is that?" Nonoko asked. Then Anna signaled Nonoko to move her ear closer to Anna's mouth. Then she whispered something.

-.-"

"Koko, That Nonoko girl is extremely cute!" Yuu said. Koko laughed.

"Wow! You're falling in love Yuu!" Koko said loudly. "Hush! They might hear you" Yuu said.

"And she's cute like my-" Yuu was cut off when Anna had put the tray of cookies onfront of Yuu and Koko.

"Here are your orders! And Yuu kun, there's something Nonoko chan wants to confess"Anna said as Nonoko went infront of Anna holding Yuu (puppy).

"Uhh, Yuu kun, Sorry If I've been saying so many, confusing words. It's because..." Nonoko was cut off when Yuu said something.

"Sit Nonoko, Sit" Yuu said as he patted the space beside him. Nonoko obeyed like a puppy.

"As I was saying, Here, my puppy, his name is Yuu. And I'm used in saying roll over, stand up, play dead and many more to him! I'm so sorry!" Nonoko apologized but Yuu only laughed as a reply.

"That's alright Nonoko! Actually we're the same! I have a poodle named Nonoko! And everytime I hear your name I just want to tell you to sit, roll over, and even fetch the stick!" Yuu said. Nonoko laughed along with him.

Koko and Anna sweatdropped. But soon laughed along with them too.

"Gee, But the truth is, Nonoko chan, I felt Love at first sight ever since you bumped to me that day when Koko here proposed to Anna chan" Yuu confessed.

"The feeling is mutual, Yuu san" Nonoko said blushing from cerise to crimson.

"Does this mean...we-we're-"

"Yes"

Then Yuu and Noko embraced each other. Yuu the puppy was working the puppy dog eyes to Anna and Koko pleading to tell what's happening. Koko and Anna laughed.

Then Nonoko thought of something _'If Anna and Koko has a lovelife full of Sugar, Me and Yuu have a puppy love lovelife._'

End.

Probably? Maybe when the friend of mine gets contented. I really can't think of any more! Please R&R!!


End file.
